


maybe knowing is the real bliss; (a I Just Wanted Sand remix)

by blueboyhalo



Series: mcyt <3 [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cultural Differences, Darryl Noveschosch Loves Zak Ahmed, For a Friend, Gem Hybrid Zak Ahmed, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Remix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wither Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyhalo/pseuds/blueboyhalo
Summary: "Do you,you know,know?" Skeppy asks coherently.Or, what if Bad actually knew?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	maybe knowing is the real bliss; (a I Just Wanted Sand remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Just Wanted Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443401) by [Atol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol). 



> hey. i love you, atol.
> 
> yeah i stole some parts and most of the dialogue. why? it's a remix. get fucked. /j

"Do... Do you like it?"

"Is this-" Skeppy swallows once, then twice, then takes back his question, simply stating, "This is Sand."

"Yes!"

"You got me Sand?" Skeppy questions further, jar in hand.

"You said you wanted some!" Bad answers, as if that explained anything at all, because Skeppy's mind is simultaneously here and fifty other places at once.

"But... how did you know... I mean -- Do you, you know, _know?"_ Skeppy asks coherently.

_He knows, he knows, he knows?!_

"Well, I went to the market yesterday, to just get you one of those little bottles I always see, and goodness, I got such an education when I started to talk to the merchant who sold me that jar, and all of it, it was a lot to take in, you know. So much more complicated than I thought! I hope you like the jar, the merchant seemed to think that it was the best way to go, and-and I really hope that you like the colors, the dye merchant recommended the purple, but if you don’t like it I can go and get something different, I just wasn’t sure what you would want..."

Skeppy's mind just goes blank.

Fiancé.

They're _fiancés_.

What a word.

"I, uh- If that isn’t enough-" 

Bad pulls away the blanket.

Three buckets. Three full-to-the-brim buckets - one of blue, one of red, one of purple - sat at Bad’s feet. 

Skeppy can't even think straight, which is _fine_ , because he's by no means straight, and he's _really_ not-straight for BadBoyHalo. He almost drops the jar, feeling light-headed from the shock of it all.

“Oh my gods,” he breathes out in utter shock.

“Is it, is it enough?" Bad gives him a sheepish smile, as if he didn't know what the _hell_ he just did to Skeppy. "I can get mor-”

Skeppy brings Bad into a hug.

He feels so warm, and it's not just the wither hybrid's natural warmth from being a nether creature. All those fluttery feelings that he always gets around Bad has now increased tenfold - no, a hundredfold - at the grand gesture.

“Woah Geppy! I take it you like it?” 

Bad holds him in his arms, as Skeppy buries himself further into his chest.

"Like it?! I love it, Bad! I didn’t- I wasn’t expecting this." Skeppy stutters out, face a bright brilliant blue blush as he leans back to look at Bad properly. "You... said you found out a bunch of stuff? At the uh, the market?"

"Yeah! The merchants were actually really nice and really helpful, they explained all _sorts_ of stuff, and answered all the questions I had about it." Bad says happily, trying not to blush as well to the response he had gotten. "I'm just happy that _you're_ happy, Skeppy."

Bad was trying to kill him.

He was succeeding.

"O-oh..." Skeppy says softly, hiding his face in Bad’s neck, still smiling but blazing with his blush. "So... you love me?"

Bad just gives him a large grin.

"I've liked you for a while, Skeppy. This was the final push to realizing that I... that we had a chance." Bad lets out a fond sigh. "I love you," he says, the words coming out of his mouth so naturally, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Really?"

"I got you sand, Skeppy, after you asked," Bad says slowly. "Even after asking that lovely gem merchant and finding out that it was basically an engagement gesture. Of course I'm in love with you, you silly muffinhead!"

Skeppy melts.

"I love you, Bad."

Bad tilts his head, smiling.

"I love you, Skeppy."

_"Here to get some sand for that special someone?"_

_Bad blinks. "S-Sort of? I mean, we're friends, but he's really important to me." He swallows. "He wanted sand, and uhm, I'm not sure where to start?"_

_"That's incredibly forward, but some are like that."_

_"Forward?" Bad tilts his head. "He was just asking for sand."_

_The merchant blinks, then grins._

_"... I think you and I need to have a long conversation." The merchant gestures him forward and Bad follows blindly, not sure where this is going at all. "A very, very long conversation..."_

In the end, it _is_ a spring ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> lol bad's obliviousness kills me in that fic. there are so many moments they could've Known and it just never happened!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA anyway that's that. this is how i cope @_@


End file.
